


Fourth Time's the Charm (RQ).

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is having some (hilarious) problems while trying to confess his feelings for you. Finally, he has to turn to Hange for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Time's the Charm (RQ).

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received over Deviant Art. The story can also be found there.

He just had to grow a pair and tell her how he felt. All he had to do was get her alone, wrap his arms around that body he longed to hold, and confess that he’s fallen in love with her. It wasn’t like it should be hard to do. He was her superior after all, it would be a piece of cake to call her into his office and tell her in private. And then all was left was to muster up the courage to pour his heart out to her.

_Easier said than done,_ he thought cynically as he watched you practice advanced maneuver gear techniques with the rest of the recruits from the one hundred and fourth trainee squad. You were damn good at mastering complicated tricks quickly, and that’s what had initially caught his eye. It also didn’t hurt you had a nice ass. He watched as you did a quick hair pin turn before beautifully spinning like a pinwheel as you zeroed in on the prop titan. You successfully cut out the nape and if it had been a real titan, its head would have been hanging on by a few strips of flesh. _She’s going too deep, she’s going to wear her blades out too quickly like that,_ he thought. He engaged his gear and came at you. You noticed him coming towards you and made to meet him halfway on a thick tree branch. 

“Yes, sir?” you saluted him. That was another thing he loved about you. You were obedient, and God did he want to put that obedience to work. 

“Don’t cut so deep when you’re going to kill a titan. Your blades won’t last past two kills, and that’s going to make you helpless fast.” he told you, a bit harsher than he meant to say. He couldn’t help it; he was trying ot focus on something other than the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He saw your [e/c] eyes widen and your bottom lip quiver a bit, but you stood strong in your salute. He kicked himself for sounding so harsh. 

“Yes, Heichou!” you said. “I’ll stop cutting so deep.” _Just do it, Levi. You’ve got her alone, just tell her now and get it over with,_ a voice in his head berated him. 

“You know, your skills with the gear aren’t as crappy as the other recruits’.” he blurted out, trying to cheer you up. He silently cursed himself as you gave him a confused look. _As if I couldn’t ruin things more._

“ . . .Thank you sir, I think . . . ” you replied, head tilted to a side as your [e/c] eyes looked at him funny. 

“I mean that you’re not shit at maneuver gear like the others are.” he clarified, but you still looked a bit confused. 

“Uh, thanks, Corporal.” you replied, a nervous look starting to envelope your face. “I, uh, I should really get back to practicing maneuvers.” Before he could tell you to stop, you were gone and lost in the sea of trees that was the forest. He groaned in irritation. _I can kill titans but I can’t tell [First] about my feelings for her. This is great. No, fantastic. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier can’t even get a date. Tch. I’m pathetic. I need to man the fuck up and just tell her._

*The Next Day*

Today was a universal, well-deserved day off. Levi decided this would be the best time to tell you he loved you, and he was walking around the castle nervously in search of you. He grew more and more irritated with himself by the minute, despising the fact his stomach was knotting with worry and his heart was already beating like a drum. _Calm down. You’ve been in too many near-death experiences to count and you’re acting up_ now _because of her? That makes no sense, get a grip on yourself._ He shortly exhaled, turning the corner and walking straight into you. 

“Heichou! I’m so sorry, I should have been looking at where I was going!” you apologized, pulling to a salute. He waved off your salute absentmindedly, his mind blank at the sight of you. You were dressed in your civilian clothes, a tight blouse and a long black skirt. Your [h/l] [h/c] hair was down, and painting your lips was the brightest and most enticing shade of red lipstick that Levi had ever seen. He had never seen you look so beautiful before, and all he wanted was to push you against the wall and kiss you until nothing else existed but the two of you. 

“It’s fine, [First]. I was actually in the middle of looking for you.” he revealed, trying to focus on calming himself and not letting his mind wander to the things he’d love to do to you. 

“Oh?” you asked curiously. “Is something wrong, Corporal?” 

“Levi. You have permission to call me Levi when we’re alone.” he told you, feeling pleased with the light pink blush that graced your cheeks. He felt his heart rate increase at your blush. 

“O-okay. Is something wrong, Levi?” He loved how his name sounded rolling off of your tongue. _It’d sound even better if she was screaming it,_ he thought. 

_Don’t think about that right now,_ he scolded himself before telling you, “No, nothing’s wrong, [First].” 

“Then why were you looking for me?” you asked, and he watched your pretty red lips form and speak the words. It was far too distracting, and made his heart feel like it was going to give out at any moment. He wanted his skin to be covered in your crimson kisses, he wanted your red lipstick to be smeared all over his body, he wanted to – “Sir? Levi?” he was taken out of his train of thought as you waved you hand in front of his grey eyes. 

“You know, there _is_ a problem, Cadet. It’s your damn lipstick. It’s distracting as fuck. Why are you wearing it?” he demanded, his grey eyes narrowing at your lips. He could feel his cheeks heat up, making him even more irritated with himself. _Get a grip on yourself, you pathetic man, it’s just red lipstick. It’s nothing to get worked up over,_ he told himself harshly as you stared at him quizzically. 

“My lipstick is distracting?” you repeated as if trying to grasp a difficult concept. He nodded curtly. 

“Yes, it’s distracting. Why are you wearing make-up, anyway?” he asked. 

“I, well, it makes me feel pretty and good about myself.” you answered, and something in him stirred. _Now’s my chance to tell her! Tell her she’s beautiful without it. Take your chance, Levi, take it!_ his heart urged him. 

“You shouldn’t have to rely on make-up to feel good about yourself, that’s stupid as hell. You look -” 

“Heichou, sir?” you looked like you were on the verge of tears. Regret slapped him hard in the face. 

“No, [First], I meant that -” he began, but you moved past him. 

“I should go take this off now, sir.” you didn’t look back at him as you walked to your dorm in defeat. He growled at his stupidity, pounding his fists against the wall. _Shit! What is wrong with me?! I can’t even get a fucking compliment out of my mouth._ He sighed, leaning his forearms against the wall. _Why can’t I just get the words out of my mouth? Why can’t I just tell her without fucking up?_

*The Next Day*

Levi and you stood in an old, disused room, cleaning it out. He stole occasional glances at you, judging how you felt. He wasn’t going to tell you he loved you when you were upset, and judging how you had acted yesterday, it was completely possible you were still upset with him. He didn’t know a lot about love, but he knew enough to know that that would not be good to put on you when you were upset. But no, you didn’t seem upset, as if yesterday never happened. He could tell you were nervous, which he could understand; after all, none of the newbies liked cleaning with him since he always made them properly clean rooms. He imagined you were a little scared he’d keep you here for hours cleaning, which was what was going to happen since he wanted to spend as time with you as possible. 

He was washing one of the windows, standing a few feet away from you. You were on your hands and knees, and he was thanking whatever deity was out there that you didn’t turn to him to see him blatantly staring at you. The image of you wearing red lipstick was engraved in his mind, and if nothing it made him fall in love with you even more. He always thought you were good-looking, but that lipstick just really made it hit home for him. Now, he was more determined to make you his. He wanted to keep your beautiful face and even more beautiful personality with him for the rest of his life. 

“[First], I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean it like that.” he apologized finally, mustering up his courage to tell you his feelings. “What I meant to say was you shouldn’t rely on lipstick to make yourself look nice when you’re already quite pretty.” He felt violently sick, as if he was going to throw up at any moment, but the blush and the small smile on your lips made it all worth it. 

“T-thank you, Corporal.” you said quietly. 

“Levi.” he corrected you gently. 

“Levi.” you repeated. Your gaze lingered on him for a moment, but then you went back to scrubbing the baseboards. _See? It’s not that bad,_ a voice in his head told him. _You can do this. Just ease into it a little more, and once you’re both comfortable, tell her._

“How are you liking the Survey Corps?” he ventured, wishing to fill the silence in the room with your voice. You shrugged and kept scrubbing the baseboards of the room, your face focused on the dingy white pieces of wood. 

“It’s what I expected, I guess. I knew what I was getting into, and I accepted that when I chose to enter.” you replied. “I like the older soldiers, they’re nice and they help me and the others out. And we’re serving a great purpose, so yeah. I like the Survey Corps, even though it is really emotional and stress-inducing a lot of the time.” your energy considerably went down as you spoke your last sentence. 

“I’m pleased you haven’t regretted your choice to join the Scouting Legion.” he said truthfully. “If you ever need to talk to someone, my door is always open to you.” 

“T-that’s very kind of you, Levi, thank you.” Your hair was hiding your face from him, and he wished he could see what your expression was. You had sounded pleased but at the same time uncertain and he wanted to know what you were feeling. He put down his cleaning supplies and walked over to you. 

“How are the baseboards coming along?” he just wanted to be closer to you, and so he used this as his excuse. You finally looked up at him, looking a little nervous. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was because you were scared of him overseeing your cleaning or if there was another reason for your nervousness as he knelt beside you. 

“It’s coming along well, Heichou.” you reported, moving back so your butt rested on your heels. _No don’t do that, go back to leaning forward,_ part of him thought. He quickly waved the thought away as a quiet “tch” escaped his lips. You were all he wanted in a woman, but God, you _sucked_ at cleaning. 

“This is the shittiest cleaning job I’ve ever seen,” he blurted out. He immediately regretted what came to mind first, and felt guilty as a hurt look flashed across your face. 

“Okay. I’ll try and make the baseboard cleaner, Levi.” you said, but you still sounded wounded by his sharp words. _Great, I’ve made her feel like shit. I’m just so proficient at this romance thing,_ he thought sarcastically. 

“[First], there’s no reason to feel bad. I’m sure you’re extremely skilled in other things.” he told you, moving to place his hand reassuringly on your back. But you moved without warning, leaning forward to scrub the baseboard even harder. Instead of resting on your lower back, his hand landed on your ass. You gave a little shriek, falling over in surprise. He quickly retracted his hand, and was sure his face was just as red as yours. 

“Cadet, I, er, that, I, you can go, I think you’ve done enough cleaning for today.” he ended his sentence quickly. He mentally kicked himself as you quickly stood up and strode out of the room, your face redder than a strawberry. He groaned loudly, face palming into on of his hands. _I can kiss my chances of being with her good-bye. There’s no way she’ll want to be anywhere near me after that,_ he thought dejectedly. _Why did I have to go for it? I should just give up and hope she wasn’t scared shitless by it and won’t avoid me for the rest of our lives._ He stood up, looking at the room. _Maybe cleaning will take my mind off of this._ he thought hopefully, but he knew it was going to be a sad attempt of blocking that event from his mind. But he was going to try and not think about it, damn it. 

*A Few Hours Later* 

The door to Levi’s office swung open violently as he sat behind his desk doing paperwork. Squad Leader Hange Zoe stormed into the office, looking pissed off. She slammed the door behind, storming to Levi’s desk. He had never seen her look this angry before, and he wondered what had happened to finally make her snap. _Maybe Eren disproved one of her titan theories,_ he thought wryly as she stopped in front of his desk.

“What’s this I hear about you grabbing [First] [Last]’s ass?” she demanded, her fists pounding on the desk. “She came into my office, flustered as can be, and told me you had come onto her and grabbed her.” 

“I did not _grab_ her.” he defended himself. “I was reassuring her that her shitty cleaning skills didn’t mean the apocalypse was upon us, and went to put my hand on her back. But she moved, and my hand landed _there_ instead of on her back.” Hange sighed, still looking angry but seeming to calm down a bit. 

“She still said you were flirting with her before that, Levi,” 

“I told her, ‘[First], there’s no reason to feel bad. I’m sure you’re extremely skilled in other things’ and then that unfortunate mistake happened. Hange, trust me, I’m just as embarrassed as she was. But I wouldn’t just go out and grab her. You know I wouldn’t do that.” he said. 

“She also told me you said she was pretty.” she reported, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

_Shit._ “Yes, I did tell her she was pretty.” Levi fought it, but he felt a blush creep onto his face. He grunted, looking away. “I’ll apologize to her; I was just planning on waiting until she calmed down a bit.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen. You got her pretty flustered.” Hange said, and he could swear there was the smallest smirk on her face. “So, what’s been up with you lately? You’ve been acting weird for the past few days, and it’s starting to get conc -” her voice trailed off as she realized what was going on. She squealed and did a little jump. “You like [First], don’t you, Levi?” 

“No, don’t be stupid, Shitty Glasses.” he scoffed at her, trying to cover for himself as she started giggling. 

“You’ve been trying to confess this whole week but you keep freezing up. Isn’t that right, Corporal Short Stack?” she asked. _God damn it, why is she able to see right through me? Bitch,_ he thought, irritated. He let out a quiet “tch” as he folded his arms across his chest. She squealed again. “I knew it! So, how come you haven’t been able to say it?” she took a seat, leaning over his desk. 

“Weren’t you ready to cut my head off five seconds ago? I preferred that Hange over the one you are now.” he deadpan snarked. 

“I thought you were doing it just because you wanted a one night stand or something. That and she looked pretty embarrassed and flustered by it. But now that I know you’re in love with her . . .” she wriggled her eyebrows at her, and he rolled his eyes. 

“If you’re done getting information from me, then leave.” 

“I’m not done with you yet. Why haven’t you told her how you feel?” she asked, genuine interest on her face. He sighed. _I might as well go with this. She isn’t going to leave otherwise._

“Whenever I lead up to it, I either say something harsh or something unfortunate happens.” he revealed. 

“Then just tell her, don’t lead into it.” Hange suggested. “I’ll bring her here, and just tell her right off the bat you love her, and then explain afterwards. That way you’ve got the hardest part down. So, what do you say? Shall I bring her here under the guise you’re apologizing to her?” 

“I _am_ going to apologize to her, what happened earlier certainly warrants one. But yes, I might as well try your idea since nothing else has worked.” She started giggling devilishly again, standing up. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” and without further ado, she left his office. He waited for her and [First] impatiently, every minute passing adding more knots to his already sick stomach and his heart starting to race. But while one part of him was nervous and worried of everything that could go wrong, the other part of him was tired. He was sick of making a fool of himself, and he was tired of not being able to just tell you that he loved you and how with every passing day he was losing a day to spend with you. He just wanted you in his arms; he was done with waiting. 

“All right, I’ll be outside if you need anything,” he finally heard Hange’s voice from the hallway. 

“No, Hange, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” he heard you tell her, before a knock sounded on the door. “Sir, it’s Cadet [First] [Last]. Hange said you wanted to see me.” 

“Yes. Come in, Cadet.” he called you in. You opened the door and slide inside. Hange was standing in the hallway, raising her eyebrows at Levi. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. “[First], could you please shut the door? I would rather this conversation be private.” A pink flush appeared on your face, but you obeyed orders. _You’re not helping yourself; that came off as creepy,_ the voice in his head reprimanded him. “Have a seat, [First].” You sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair in front of his desk. 

“I-Is this about earlier, sir?” you asked quietly.

“Yes,” he began, standing up and walking around the room. Walking may help his stomach stop churning, the thought had occurred to him, so he was trying it out. “I wanted to apologize for what happened. It was an accident on my part, and know I didn’t mean to touch your ass. I’m sorry.” 

“I . . . It’s okay, Levi. I forgive you. It didn’t scare me, or anything. It was just surprising.” you replied, and he felt some of his nervousness leave him like a weight had been taken off of his body. 

“I’m glad you didn’t take it the wrong way. I-I would also like to discuss another matter with you.” he started, walking to his desk and leaning against the front of it, facing you. He knew he had promised Hange he’d do this her way, but he had to apologize to you, and now without that awkward moment behind you two, he could finally get down to business. Your lovely [e/c] eyes stared back up at him. His heart was pounding as it raced far too fast. You were so close; he could just lean over and kiss you. 

“Yes, sir?” you asked. He cleared his throat, looking back at the innocent expression on your face. 

“I . . . [First], I wanted to let you know I truly enjoy your company and that you are a great soldier. I truly am glad you joined the Survey Corps,” _Just spit it out already!_

“Thank you, Levi. That’s very kind of you to say.” you replied, giving him a sweet smile that lit up your whole face. That was it. It was all over. He couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down and kissed you, his hand resting on your cheek. Your lips were so soft and felt perfect against his. He half expected you to break away, but you didn’t. Instead, you stood up, wrapping your arms around his neck. He felt a release from the chains of nervousness; now, he felt nothing but elation and relief. He rested his hands on your waist, pulling you in closer to deepen the kiss. He had waited for too long for this, and now that is was happening, he was far from disappointed. This was better than anything he had envisioned. With you pressed up against him and your lips on his, he now felt the confidence to confess to you. He broke away from you, and you made a small whimper of protest. He smirked and touched noses with you. 

“I’ve fallen in love with you, [First].” nothing felt better than getting the words out of his mouth. Well, maybe it didn’t feel as good as you in his arms. But it was pretty close.

“That would explain you acting weird these past few days,” you said, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Tch. Brat,” he uttered, making you laugh. You pulled him into another kiss. But this time, it was brief and chaste. 

“I love you too, Levi.” you told him with a small smile. He pulled you back into him, his lips pressing lovingly against yours. He smiled into the kiss, feeling pure exhilaration run through his veins. He finally had you, and that’s all he could ever want.


End file.
